Solo quiero tu amor
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Amy vuelve después de 3 años de viaje de estudios con una vieja amiga suya, Sonic nota que ha cambiado y se siente atraído hacia ella pero la que se hacia llamar su amiga intentara apartar a Amy de Sonic ¿Qué pasara? SONAMY :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno para empezar diré que es una historia Sonamy, y será de unos cuantos capítulos (no sé cuantos) **

**Sé que tengo otras historias acumuladas, pero no las voy dejar de lado, es que me tiene que venir la inspiración y se me ocurrió esto.**

**Sonic NO me pertenece, es propiedad de SEGA.**

**Espero que os guste! :3**

* * *

-Amy, ¿en serio piensas en irte?-preguntó una conejita a su amiga con tono triste.

-Sí, allí me espera una vieja amiga y podre ir a una buena escuela, pero solo serán tres años, pasara rápido-le tranquilizo una Amy de trece años.

-Pero te voy a echar mucho de menos-lloro.

-Cream…-la eriza abrazo a su amiga.

-Amy, yo también te voy a extrañar muchísimo-le dijo una murciélago poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo también Rouge, espero que estos años pasen deprisa-le dijo Amy abrazándola.

-No te olvides de llamar-le dijo un echidna.

-No me olvidare Knuckles.

-Seguro que te vas a hacer una mujer muy fuerte en tu ausencia-le animo Blaze.

-Eso no me preocupa, sabes que mi razón de ir allí es para poder tener un buen futuro, no para hacerme fuerte ni nada-Amy miro a su tren.

* * *

-¡Venga Sonic, vas a llegar tarde!

-¡Ya lo sé Shadow, pero que quieres si la profesora me castiga por tu culpa!

-¿Por mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien le rompió la silla a la profesora.

-Y tú quien me animo con esto-contraataco Sonic.

-¿Sabes? Paso de esto, hay que llegar a tiempo o Amy se habrá ido-ambos erizos corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar a la despedida de su amiga Amy.

* * *

-¿Dónde están Sonic y Shadow?-pregunto Silver.

-Es verdad, no han llegado y ya está aquí tu tren…-dudo Rouge.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a que corra de mi siempre, también es una de las razones de por qué me voy, voy a intentar no ser tan pegajosa con la gente…-suspiro tristemente Amy.

-Pues al final no han venido…-Cream miro de nuevo a su mejor amiga-¡Por favor no te vayas!-Amy intento hacerle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Pasajeros al tren!-grito el maquinista.

-Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, adiós chicos, vais a estar siempre en mi mente-Amy abrazo a sus amigos una vez más.

-Sé fuerte guapa-le dijo Rouge.

-Lo seré…-a la eriza le salió una lagrima en el ojo al despedirse de ella.

-Adiós Amy-todos se despidieron de ella, viendo como se subía al tren.

Amy miro a la ventanilla, el tren se había puesto ya en marcha, y vio como sus amigos le despedían con una mano y tristes.

-¡Ya estamos aquí Amy!-grito Sonic agotado de correr.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Shadow.

-Ya se fue…-suspiro Knuckles.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendieron ambos erizos.

-Lo que oís, ya se ha ido-le repitió Blaze.

-Pero… no tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos…-Sonic agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué os paso?-pregunto Rouge.

-Pues que la profesora nos castigo copiando cien veces "No hay que ser maleducado con los mayores"-respondió Shadow con tono cansado.

-¡Todo por tu culpa!-gruño Sonic.

-¡Oye! ¡Te he dicho que yo no tengo la culpa faker!

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Pues no me eches la culpa!

-Chicos, calmaros un poco-les tranquilizo Blaze-Será mejor que volvamos a casa, está oscureciendo…

-Sí, será lo mejor…

Sonic miro hacia donde iban las vías del tren, y vio la puesta de sol, era muy bonita, pero en un dia así no tenía mucha importancia. Si no le hubiesen castigado hubiera podido llegar a tiempo a despedirse de Amy, ahora seguro que pensara que no le importa nada y eso le hacía sentirse mal…

* * *

**Estuvo corto lo siento uwuU**

**Pero en el próximo capítulo lo hare más entretenido y no tan triste :3**

**Aquí se despide Kitty :3 nyaa XDD**


	2. Viejas memorias

_3 Años después…_

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritó alegremente Cream.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto irritada Blaze.

-Amy vuelve esta tarde, hace tanto que no la vemos ¡Estoy súper emocionada!-chillaba Cream.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Hay que avisar a los demás-dijo Blaze acercándose a la puerta-Después vuelvo.

* * *

Blaze saco su móvil y llamo a Rouge.

-¿Si?-descolgó Rouge.

-Hoy es el dia-dijo Blaze con una sonrisa.

-¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?-empezó a preguntar confundida.

-No te has enterado, Amy vuelve esta tarde-Rouge pego un grito a través del móvil haciendo que Blaze se ponga sorda.

-¡Eso es absolutamente genial!

-Sí, pero me has dejado sorda…

-Que mas da eso ahora; lo que importa es que Amy vuelve con nosotros ¡Tengo que decírselo a los demás!-Rouge colgó a Blaze dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

-No tiene remedio…

* * *

-Me alegro de que al final hayas decidido venir conmigo-dijo Amy. Durante su ausencia, había crecido mucho y madurado bastante, ya tenía los 16 años y había aprendido mucho a cómo controlar sus sentimientos.

-No me las des, fuiste tú la que no dejaba de insistirme-le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que te divertirás Sally ¡Que ganas tengo de que conozcas por fin a mis amigos! Los echo tanto de menos…-el rostro de Amy se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ojala les caiga bien, no quiero que haya ningún problema entre nosotros-suspiro Sally.

-No habrá ningún problema, son los mejores amigos que se puedan tener-declaro la eriza.

-Así como hablas de ellos, no lo dudo-ambas se adentraron al interior del tren y se fueron a sentar. Amy se quedo pensativa durante un momento, Sally lo noto.

-Amy ¿en qué piensas?-se intereso Sally.

-¿Eh? Nada, no te preocupes…-mintió.

-Oh venga Amy, te conozco bien, te pasa algo ¡Dime que es!-insistió la ardilla.

-Está bien… pues hay un chico que me gusta desde que era pequeña, pero yo nunca le he gustado o al menos eso pienso yo, siempre corre de mí y ni siquiera se presento a despedirse cuando me dirigía a venir aquí… No sé, se me hace raro volver a verle…-suspiro en su ensueño.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sonic, y es el erizo más rápido del mundo-volvió a suspirar románticamente al recordar al amor de su infancia.

-¿S-S-Sonic?-pregunto Sally aturdida.

-Emm si… ¿Lo conoces?-dudo Amy.

-N-no… bueno a lo mejor consigues enamorarle…

-Puede… pero esta vez no hare como en el pasado, me comportare como una persona madura-se prometió a si misma Amy; deseaba con todo su corazón poder cautivar y enamorar a su querido héroe, amigo de infancia y amor verdadero. Lo amaba muchísimo, pero tendría que ocultar su pasión durante un tiempo.

-Así se habla-Sally le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de tranquilidad y confianza.

Los motores del tren se pusieron en marcha. Amy sintió alegría al presenciar que faltaba menos para ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

-"_Os he echado de menos chicos…"_-pensó cerrando los ojos.

* * *

¡Hoy volvía!

¿De verdad? ¿O le estaban gastando una broma?

Sea lo que sea, el sentía que era verdad. La había echado de menos. Para Sonic fue siempre como una hermana pequeña para ella. O al menos eso quería pensar su mente… ¿Y su corazón? Aun estaba inseguro por ello.

-¿No te parece genial que la pequeña Amy vuelva con nosotros?-le pregunto su amigo Knuckles.

-Sí, hace tanto que no la vemos, parece que han pasado siglos…-declaro Sonic mirando hacia la ventana de la casa de Shadow, quien estaba allí con ellos.

-Espero que no nos mire mal…-suspiro Shadow avergonzado-No pudimos despedirnos de ella…

-No pienses así, ella no es una chica rencorosa, estará contentísima por vernos-les dijo Knuckles-Ya se acerca la hora, será mejor que nos dirijamos a la estación…

-Si… vayamos…-dijo Sonic, pues viejos sentimientos volvían a él…

* * *

**Bueno, nada que decir, solo que espero que os haya gustado ^^**


	3. Mine

**Sonic no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Sega y Sonic Team (excepto Nerea) c:**

* * *

_En una estación de trenes…_

-Oye Amy ¡Espérame! ¡No vayas tan rápido!-gritaba Sally entre la multitud.

-¡Venga Sal! ¡Que te quedas atrás!-reía Amy.

-¡Pero llevo mis maletas y no puedo correr!

-¿Maletas? ¡Dirás la casa entera! Jajaja-Amy seguía corriendo alegremente. En cambio Sally se había traído mucho equipaje y se traía tres maletas con ella.

-He traído lo necesario-le rectifico Sally medio gruñendo.

-Lo que tu digas…-la eriza se paro esperando a Sally- Venga te espero…

-Gracias-dijo con un poco de recelo.-¿Podemos parar un momento para descansar?

-No Sal; no queda mucho, unos pasos más y estarán mis amigos-volvió a correr.

-Un dia me dará un ataque-maldijo la ardilla siguiéndola refunfuñando.

* * *

-¡Maldita maquina! ¡Dame mi bebida!-gritaba Silver desesperado por conseguir un refresco de la maquina.

-¿Has probado a poner una moneda?-pregunto sarcásticamente Knuckles.

-¡Claro! No soy tan idiota-se burlo Silver-Y ni siquiera me da mi refresco ni la moneda.

-¡Aparta! Que yo te la consigo-Knuckles preparo uno de sus puños para golpear a la maquina-¡Ahh! ¡Qué dolor!

-¡Queréis callaros de una vez!-grito Rouge cansada de las estupideces que hacían sus amigos-Si Amy os ve haciendo tonterías pensara que en vez de madurar y crecer os habéis ido hacia abajo.

-¡Amy!-grito Cream ganándose la atención de los demás.

Y allí estaba ella, una bonita eriza de 16 años corriendo hacia su amiga. Todos fueron con ella ilusionados.

-¡Cream!-se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y luego se unieron los demás-¡Oh chicos! ¡Es genial veros de nuevo!

-¡Como has crecido cariño!-Rouge la miro sonriéndola.

-Y tú también has cambiado muchísimo Rouge.

-¿No vas a saludarla?-le pregunto Shadow a Sonic.

-Sí, pero tengo miedo de que siga enfadada conmigo…

-Venga-Shadow le tiro del brazo y le dirigió hasta Amy. Sonic sentía que su corazón iba muy deprisa con cada paso que estaba más cerca de ella.

Amy se giro al ver que su antiguo romance se acercaba.

-H-hola Amy, es genial verte de nuevo-saludo nervioso.

-Lo mismo digo Sonic-sin pensarlo le abrazo. Pero no uno de esos abrazos que siempre solía dar y le asfixiaban; no. Ahora era suave y amistoso.

-Te he echado de menos Amy, siento no haber podido despedirme de ti correctamente-dijo arrepentido sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Amy! ¿Es aquí verdad?-pregunto a lo lejos su amiga Sally.

Todos se giraron a verla.

-Chicos, esta es Sally. La amiga de la que tanto os he hablado-les presento Amy.

-¡Qué bonita!-babeo Knuckles. Rouge le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-¡Ándate con cuidado Knuxy, yo soy tu chica! ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Rouge celosa por la reacción de su novio.

-Claro Rouge, tu eres solo mía-le agarro por la cintura, ganándose una sonrisa seductora de la murciélago.

Sally vio a cada uno de ellos. Parecían buena gente. Pero vio a Sonic y rápidamente se enamoro de él.

-"_Que guapo es, me gustaría llegar a conocer mejor a ese erizo"_-pensó Sally_-"Un momento, ¿ese erizo no era del que estaba enamorada Amy?"_

-Venga Amy, vayamos a mi casa, así hablamos de cómo fue tu viaje-ofreció Cream-Sally, tu también.

-¿Yo? Vaya gracias… "_Necesito ganarme a ese erizo sea como sea"_

* * *

-¡Venga di que si!-insistía un erizo verde a una camarera eriza que conocía mucho.

-¡No!-se negaba.

-¿Pero porque? ¿No me vas a dar nunca una oportunidad?

-No creo-contesto secamente, casi ignorándolo.

-¿Por? ¿Qué he hecho yo para no gustarte?

-Scourge, por favor, cada dia que te veo estas con una chica diferente o aprovechándote de ellas ¿Cómo quieres que salga contigo?-le contesto la eriza morada y mechas negras, por fin, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues porque me gustas Nerea, si sales conmigo no hare lo mismo como a las otras.- volvió a insistir.

-Mira, te creo, pero no puedo dejar que pase algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir luego, así que adiós, tengo que volver al trabajo-la eriza se fue lejos de él.

-Un dia, ya verás que serás mía…

* * *

**Nya fin del cap :)**

**Gracias por sus Reviews ^^ y espero que les haya gustado :3**


	4. ¿Seran celos?

_En la casa de Cream…_

-Veo que has tenido mucho éxito en ese instituto, mis notas en cambio han bajado mucho-dijo Rouge tomando una taza de café.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en algunas materias-se ofreció su amiga Amy-Con mi ayuda, serás la chica mas lista que pueda haber.

-No deberías alardear tanto-le dijo Sally un tanto molesta por la actitud de Amy.

-Venga Sal, no seas tan sosa-la eriza le dio un ligero codazo a la ardilla. Esta la ignoro, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Hey chicas, yo me voy a dar una vuelta, vosotras seguid con lo vuestro-les guiña un ojo, haciendo que Amy se sonrojara.

-"_Esta es mi oportunidad"_-pensó Sally-Oye Sonic ¿puedo acompañarte? Así nos podemos conocer mejor-le dijo coquetamente.

Amy se quedo con la boca abierta del asombro.

-Emm bueno vale, ¿Sally eras no?-pregunto confundido.

-Sí, bueno vayamos-la ardilla le cogió del brazo caminando junto a él.

Ambos salieron y fueron a dar un paseo, dejando a las tres amigas bastante confundidas. ¿Sally estaba acaso ligando con Sonic?

-¡Vaya con tu amiga!-exclamo asombrada Rouge.

-Eso fue raro…-dudo la conejita.

-Bueno da igual ¿pueden conocerse no? Nadie se lo impide…-dijo Amy cogiendo su taza de café sin acabar.

-Amy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Rouge le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de compasión.

-Claro ¿Qué es?-suspiro insegura.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. Bueno ¿estás celosa de que Sally haya ido con Sonic?

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Por qué Sally este con Sonic? ¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡Pueden estar juntos si quieren! No soy su madre para decirles que hacer o no…-se defendió Amy un tanto alterada.

-Amy, cálmate, solo te preguntábamos…-le intento calmar Cream-No tienes que preocuparte, seguro que a Sonic le gustas, te ha echado mucho de menos mientras tú no estabas-sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Me ha echado de menos?

-Pues claro, seguro que le gustas, y no tienes que ponerte celosa…

-¡Que no estoy celosa!-protesto Amy, levantándose-Sally es una buena amiga, y ella misma sabe que me gusta Sonic, nunca me traicionaría…

-Yo no me fio mucho de ella, pero si tú confías yo intentare hacer lo mismo-le sonrió Rouge haciendo que se calmara-"_Pero voy a mantener el ojo en esa ardilla, no me fio ni un pelo"_-pensó.

-Dejemos de hablar de Sonic y Sally ¿vale? Ahora contadme ¿Qué tal vosotras?-la eriza cambio de tema.

-Genial cariño, ¿Cream le has contado aquello?-Rouge le guiño un ojo la coneja.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto curiosa.

-Tails y yo somos novios ¿no es fantástico?-dijo ilusionada Cream con una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades por los dos! Ya era hora de que te pidiese salir-Amy abrazo a su amiga.

-Seguro que Sonic no tardara en hacer lo mismo-.

-¿Tú crees? No estoy segura de si le gusto, además, nunca le he gustado…

-¡Tonterías! Estáis hechos el uno para el otro-le apoyo Rouge.

-Gracias, estoy tan contenta de tener amigas como vosotras, sois las mejores…

* * *

-¿Así que eres un héroe?-pregunto Sally sin separarse de su brazo.

-Sí, bueno, hace dos años que estoy de vacaciones, Eggman ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente…

-Mejor, debía ser agotador estar siempre al tanto de ese gordinflón-.

-Y que lo digas ¿Por cierto, de que conoces a Amy?

-Pues desde hace mucho, digamos que cuando ella tenía seis años y yo ocho, como puedes ver yo soy mucho más madura que ella ¿no te gusta eso en una chica?-dijo seduciéndolo.

-Esto…-se puso nervioso-¡Una chica no solo me gusta por eso!

-Claro está, yo soy no soy tan infantil como ella…

-¡Amy no es infantil!-defendió Sonic-¿Por qué hablas así de ella?

-Venga era una broma, nos hacemos muchas entre nosotras-dijo Sally si quitarse una sonrisa de la cara.

-…-Sonic decidió no decir nada más durante un buen rato.

* * *

-¿Está todo listo?

-¡Si Scourge! ¡He cogido las más bonitas que he encontrado!

-¡Bien hecho Miles! Dame las rosas, las juntare con las mías-le dijo Scourge al zorro.

-¡Seguro que le gustara la sorpresa!

-¡Pues claro que le gustara! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-le amenazo Scourge.

-P-p-por supuesto que no-respondió nervioso Miles.

-Bueno, allí esta-el erizo se dirigió al mismo bar de antes. Allí estaba la misma eriza con la que había intentado ligar-Veo que ya has terminado tu trabajo-le dijo por detrás.

-Sí, ¿algún problema Scourge?-Nerea se giro para verle.

-Es bueno que te acuerdes de mi preciosa-le guiño un ojo-Estas flores son para ti-Scourge le mostro el ramo de rosas que le había traído.

-¡V-vaya, son muy hermosas!-dijo asombrada Nerea empezando a olerlas con delicadeza.

-No tanto como tú, una chica bonita se merece unas flores bonitas ¿no crees?-le sedujo Scourge acercando su cabeza a la de la eriza.

-Yo no me creo bonita…

-Pues si lo eres ¿Qué dices, sales conmigo?

-No creerás que por solo un bonito cumplido y unas flores lograras salir conmigo ¿no?-Nerea se aparto un poco de él.

-Etto…-dudo pensativo-¿Si?

-Aghh, será mejor que me vaya a casa-la eriza se aparto.

Scourge la vio alejarse entre la lluvia que había empezado a hacer- "_¿Es así como se siente el amor? Pues sí que duele…"_Pensó tristemente.

* * *

**Nya espero que os haya gustado este cap, y muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews y apoyarme en esta historia n.n**

**Nos leemos ;3**


	5. Dudas

_A la noche…_

Podía oírse a Rouge tarareando una canción y con una sonrisa en la cara. Hace un rato ya había ido a "prepararse", sin decirle a sus dos amigas de que se trataba tanta sorpresa.

-¿No te parece que Rouge tarda bastante en maquillarse? Sé que le lleva mucho tiempo normalmente, pero ha estado más de una hora-pregunto Cream a Amy mientras pasaba los canales de la tele.

-A lo mejor le pasa algo, vamos a ver-ambas fueron arriba, a la habitación de Cream, y oyeron a través de la puerta como su amiga tarareaba una y otra vez la misma canción.

-¿Qué debe estar haciendo?-dudo Cream.

-Entremos-abrieron la puerta y vieron a Rouge sentada en una silla enfrente de un espejo, vestida con un vestido de color negro bastante largo y sin mangas dejando ver un escote. Se había maquillado mucho y todavía estaba pensando en cómo peinarse-¿Rouge? ¿Qué pasa?

La murciélago se sobresalto un poco del susto-¡No os había oído entrar!

-Vaya Rouge, estas muy arreglada ¿Por qué?-pregunto la coneja envidiosa por el vestido que llevaba su amiga.

-Esto… Me gusta ir guapa-mintió con un tono nervioso en su voz.

-Venga Rouge-pensó Amy-¿Tienes una cita?

Rouge se quedo callada un momento pero finalmente hablo-Esta bien, me habéis pillado.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Con Knuckles-suspiro.

-¿Knuckles? Pensaba que os odiabais-se asombro Cream.

-Sí, pero digamos que últimamente me he relacionado con él bastante, así que una cosa llego a la otra y ahora estamos saliendo…

-Al menos ya no seguiremos oyendo vuestras insoportables peleas-se burlo Cream.

-¡Oye! ¡No son estúpidas, son muy serias!-se ruborizo la murciélago.

-Se me hace raro que ahora salgáis juntos…-Amy miro hacia la ventana-"_Espero que Sonic vuelva pronto, le echo de menos"_

-Bueno, el destino es impredecible-dijo con un suspiro romántico-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya, debe estar esperándome, adiós-Rouge se despidió de sus dos amigas y salió de la casa.

* * *

-¿Te quedas con Amy y Cream?-pregunto Sonic desde la entrada de la casa de la coneja.

-Supongo, mis cosas están aquí-asintió Sally-Se que estas preocupado por mí, pero voy a estar bien-le guiño un ojo.

-"_¿Qué me preocupo por ella? Esta flipa"_-Emm claro, bueno como tengo sueño será mejor que me vaya-Sonic se dio la vuelta, pero Sally lo paro.

-Venga Sonic, se que sientes algo conmigo lo percibo en tus ojos…

-No sé de qué me hablas, por favor, déjame que me vaya-Sonic se fue rápidamente antes de volver a ser detenido por ella.

-Grrr seguro que es por Amy, pues ya basta de ser la chica buena, Sally Acorn va a entrar en acción-maldijo entre murmullos.

* * *

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-pregunto Knuckles mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Muy bien, son mis amigas, ellas se alegran por mi Knuxy-ambos estaban cenando en un restaurante.

-Mejor, no me gustaría tener discusiones de ningún tipo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido ¡son mis amigas!-Rouge frunció el ceño.

-Yo sé lo que me hablo… ¿Y qué te parece esa Sally?-cambio de tema el echidna.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé, pero tengo que decir que no me acaba de convencer del todo…

-Yo digo que andemos con cuidado con ella, creo que le gusta Sonic, no sé si te fijaste en cómo se quedo mirándolo en la estación-le advirtió Knuckles.

-No, no me fije, pero si ella interfiere en la relación con Sonic y Amy, se las tendrá que ver conmigo-amenazo Rouge.

-Pero si no son pareja-protesto Knuckles.

-¿Quién dijo que no puedan serlo? Yo voy a darles un empujoncito-dijo sonriendo la murciélago.

* * *

En una casa de esa misma ciudad, Nerea estaba mirando sus mensajes de móvil, en uno que le había enviado Blaze decía que Amy había vuelto; eso hizo que sonriera contenta, y le respondió al mensaje diciendo que mañana iría a verla.

_Enviado_

Luego vio que tenía otro mensaje, pero este era del último que quería que fuera, de Scourge; desde que este le declaraba que la amaba, Nerea lo rechazaba, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

Scourge siempre andaba ligando con las chicas y luego les rompía el corazón sin importarle lo más mínimo de cómo se sintieran. Ella no quería correr ese riesgo, pero lo quería en secreto, y le dolía ocultarlo.

El mensaje ponía solo dos palabras:

_Te quiero_

Después de leerlo, sin ganas de contestar a más, se fue a dormir pensando en su mensaje.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Creo que cuando acabe hare una secuela sobre esta historia, pero ya me lo pensare ñwñ**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D**

**Nos leemos ;3**


	6. Espia

**Soy libre de nuevo *o* Hasta el viernes, empiezo el cole ¬w¬****

**Bueno, dejo de aburriros con mis problemas y os traigo otro capi c:**

**Scourge: Ya era hora! ¬¬**

**Yo: Callate! **

* * *

Sally bostezo y perezosamente abrio los ojos con cuidado a los rayos de sol que se asomaban por su ventana. Seguidamente se levanto y abrio la puerta de una de las habitaciones que le habia dejado Cream para que pueda dormir en su estancia. Se dirigio hacia el comedor, era amplio y de color crema y blanco. Alli se encontraban Amy y las demas.

Las chicas se percataron de su ausencia.

-Buenos dias señorita Sally-saludo educadamente Cream ofreciendole un asiento para desayunar.

-Emm... buenos dias...-Sally se sento timidamente en la silla que quedaba libre, y sin decir ada más, cogio un croasant y lo mojo en la leche caliente.

Rouge se la quedo mirando durante un buen rato sin decir nada, solo observando. Al parecer Sally no se dio cuenta.

-Veo que ayer estuviste toda la tarde con Sonic...-empezó.

-Si ¿Y que?-vacilo timidamente.

-Nada, solo que parece como si quisieras ligar con él-prosiguió Rouge.

-Yo no estoy intentando ligarmelo, sé que a Amy le gusta, nunca haria algo tan cruel-se defendió.

-¿Seguro?-Rouge le frunció el ceño a la ardilla causandole cierto nerviosismo. Amy se sintio incomoda.

-Chicas... no os peleeis por favor...-intento calmarlas Amy-Rouge... Sally es una buena amiga, nunca me haria daño, asi que dejemos este tema aparte y sigamos desayunando...

Sally se quedo sin decir ni una palabra y miro a otro lado, lejos de la mirada de la murcielago.

Rouge en cambio se callo siguiendo mirandola con recelo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe captando la atencion de las chicas.

-Vaya, cuanto silencio, juraria que estamos en un cementerio-bromeo Sonic.

-Sonic-Amy y Sally lo miraron con los ojos brillantes.

-¿No tenias hoy que jugar a baloncesto con el señor Silver?

-A eso venia, queria invitar a alguna de vosotras para verme jugar-le guiño un ojo a Amy. Esta se sonrojo inmediatamtente.

-¡Llevame a mi!-Sally corrio a su lado.

-"_Sera perra_"-penso Rouge apretando con fuerza el vaso de leche.

-Bueno, esto... yo pensaba...-Sonic trato de hablar pero la ardilla volvio a interrumpirle.

-¿En que seria sorpresa? Aww ¡Que detallista eres!-se aferro mas a su brazo.

-Amy puede venir tambien ¿verdad?-intento intervenir Cream.

-¿Q-que?-la eriza rosa se sonrojo más.

-Eso, Amy tambien puede ir...-insistio Rouge sonriendo a su amiga.

-¿Que?-Sally se sorprendio.

-No es ningun problema para ti ¿verdad Acorn?-le pregunto en señal de venganza Rouge.

-N-no, por supuesto que no.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos Amy!-Sonic le sonrio a la eriza. Luego se giro a ver a Sally-Y Sally-hizo una sonrisa un poco falsa.

Y asi los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la cancha de baloncesto.

* * *

-Gracias por avisarme de su llegada Blaze, estoy tan liada que ya ni me acuerdo de algunas cosas-se disculpo torpemente Nerea.

-Venga, Silver va a presumir de sus nuevos y supuestos "musculitos"-se rio la gata.

La eriza morada se rio-Hacen muy buena pareja juntos.

-Espera, espera-Blaze se paro en medi ode la calle-No somos una pareja.

-Si, claro, y a mi me gusta Scourge-se burlo por lo bajo.

-¿De verdad?

Nerea se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y replico torpemente-¡N-NO! ¡Solo es una forma de hablar!

Blaze se rio disimuladamente.

-¿De que te ries?

-De ti.

-¿De mi?

-Si.

-¿Por?

-Por ser una cabezota-la gata callo a carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia-Nerea ignoro a su amiga y siguio caminando dejandola atras.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Solo era una pequeña broma!-la siguio a toda prisa.

-Para mi esto no es una broma, es serio...

-¿Porque?

-¡No lo se!

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Venga, Nere, tranquila-la intento calmar Blaze.

La eriza la abrazo con fuerza; despues volvieron su destino a ver a Silver y Sonic.

Pasaron delante de un sujeto que sujetaba un periodico. Era Scourge, estaba espiando a Nerea, algo que se habia convertido en costumbre.

"_¡Lo sabia! Se que ella siente algo por mi"_-penso Scourge triunfante.

* * *

**Lo se, un tanto corto, sorry, pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, los aprecio mucho :3**

**Se despide Kitty ;3**


	7. Plan: Nerea

**Aprovechando mis ultimos dias, intento hacerlo un poco mas seguido ^w^**

**Scourge: Menos mal...**

**Yo: ¿Tienes algo que decirme? **

**Scourge: ...**

**Yo: Asi mejor ¬w¬** **

**Que empiece el capi! :D**

* * *

Sally y Amy estaban en las gradas del gimnasio viendo como Sonic y Silver jugaban contra otros dos completamente desconocidos para ellas.

A los diez minutos de empezar el partido, Nerea y Blaze llegaron y se sentaron al lado de Amy al verla.

-¡Amy!-gritaron las dos llendo a abrazar al la eriza.

-¡Blaze! ¡Nerea! ¡Que bueno verlas!-Amy les devolvio el abrazo-¡Las he echado de menos!

-Como has crecido, ya eres toda una mujer-le dijo Nerea mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Tu tambien has crecido mucho, pero espero que no hayas cambiado en la cocina-le guiño Amy con picardía.

-No se, creo que he perdido el toque...-insinuó-Que no, te tengo una sorpresa-se acabo riendo la eriza morada junto a las otras.

-Bueno chicas, quiero que conozcais a una amiga que vino conmigo...-Sally se levanto cuando Amy le puso una mano en el hombro-Ella es Sally.

-Sal para las amigas-la ardilla extendio la mano con tono amistoso.

-Encantada Sally-saludo secamente Blaze, extrecho su mano con la suya. Al acabar, Nerea hizo el mismo gesto.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?-pregunto Blaze sentandose en una de las sillas de las gradas.

-No os preocupeis, acaba de empezar.

-Menos mal, tenia miedo de haber llegado tarde, puesto que aqui una estaba retrasándose demasiado...-dijo mirando a Nerea.

-¡Perdona pero que quieres si me he quedo dormida!-se defendio Nerea agitando sus brazos.

-Si, si... tú soñabas con tu novio-se burló la gata, ahora, mirando el partido

-¡Que Scourge no es mi novio!-grito en alto y levantandose de la silla, captando la atencion de los jugadores y los demas publicos; estos ultimos ignoraron, en cambio Silver y Sonic se rieron y siguieron jugando. Avergonzada, se volvio a sentar.

Sus amigas se rieron por lo bajo-Tú si que sabes como llamar la atencion-comento Blaze apoyando sus dos manos en sus hombros y intentando relajarla.

-Necesito unas vacaciones...-suspiro la eriza.

-Bueno, al menos a Scourge le interesas, ojala me pasase eso con Sonic...-señaló Amy.

-Ya veras, un dia de estos impresionaras a ese cabezota-le apoyó Blaze con una sonrisa de la que Amy se contagió. Sally fruncio un poco en ceño.

-Perdonad, no quiero parecer una entrometida pero... ¿Quien es ese Scourge?-se interesó la ardilla intentando establecer conversación.

-Pues...-la gata miró a Nerea con su sonrisa picara; esta la ignoro y miro a la cancha-Es un erizo verde igual a Sonic y novio de esta eriza de aqui-le dio unos codazos ligeros.

-Callate-gruñó sin gritar, calmada.

-Ahh...-"_interesante_", pensó Sally, "_Otro erizo igual que Sonic, puede que sea guapo_", esa idea la sonrojo-Y Nerea... ¿te gusta ese erizo?

Se sonrojó-¿C-cómo?-paró nerviosa y siguió despues de suspirar-N-no, no tenemos nada juntos ni tendremos.

-Ah vale, solo preguntaba...

-¿Y porque? Tampoco es que fuera muy interesante eso-añadió Nerea algo ofendida.

-Nada, solo por saberlo-respondio con tono seco la ardilla.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de Scourge y nos cuentes como te fue todo Amy-la gata cambio de tema.

* * *

El movil sonó; era Miles. Lo cogió.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-pregunto el erizo con impaciencia.

-¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que puedas conquistarla!-anuncio Miles.

-¿De verdad? ¿El qué?-pregunto Scourge con esperanza.

-Ten una cita con ella...

-¿Pero como quieres que salga con ella si cuando se lo pido me rechaza?-le corto impaciente.

-Espera, no he acabado... Ya se que ella no quiere, así que puedes raptarla tu mismo...

-¿Como? ¿Raptarla? ¡Estas loco! ¡Pensara que soy un acosador!-se altero.

-¡Espera! No raptarla exactamente, cogerla sin prestarla.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices...

-Bueno, ¡Tú ya te haces a la idea!-gruñó el zorro.

-¿Y que crees que consiga con eso?

-Pues tú la llevas a un lugar bonita y con un poco de aire romantico-a Scourge le entreron nauseas ante la idea de romantico-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero cuando alguien nombra romantico me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡Pues si no eres romantico no conseguiras gustarle! ¿O es que no sabes serlo?

-¡Si sé! Pero cuesta un poco...

-Ya verás, tú haz lo que te digo y caera en tus brazos-le premió su amigo.

-Eso espero...-ambos colgaron; Scourge se recostó sobre su sofá pensando en como haría para ganarse a la eriza.

* * *

Dos horas habian pasado, estaban tumbados sobre el cesped despues del partido que habian hecho Silver y Sonic. Sally se habia sentado al lado de Amy, de vez en cuando habia intentado estar o hablar con Sonic, pero le resultaba imposible puesto que Silver no dejaba de contarle alguna que otra "estupidez" según Sally. Le resultaba insoportable ese erizo. Nerea ya se había ido por su cuenta al igual que Blaze, que tenía que seguir con sus clases de patinaje; Amy seguía allí, hablando con Sally y riendo de las bromas del erizo blanco.

-Me voy ya, no os aburrais mucho sin mi-rio Silver que no había dejado de sonreir en todo el día.

-Jaja lo intentaremos-dijo Sally riendose falsamente y alegre por que se haya ido.

-¿No te parece simpatico Sal?-sonrio Amy a su amiga.

-Sí muchismo jeje

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, algo que les incomodo bastante.

-Has jugado muy bien Sonic...-hablo Amy timidamente.

-Vaya g-gracias...-respondio con el mismo tono que la eriza.

-Sí, sin duda eras el mejor en la cancha-alardeó Sally, enrrollandose un mechon de pelo en su dedo.

-Tampoco es para tanto-Sonic se rasco detras de la cabeza nervioso.

-Claro que lo es-le respondio coqueta, dejando a Amy un tanto incomoda por salir de su conversacion.

Sonic se percató de eso.

-Hey Amy, que te parece salir esta noche conmigo, hace mucho que no nos veiamos y ni hablamos ¿te parece bien?-preguntó Sonic sonrojado.

Fue Sally la que se incomodo ahora.

-Emm... claro, sí, quiero decir, me encantaria-empezo a decir nerviosa con otro sonrojo.

-¡Enhorabuena por vosotros!-mintió Sally con una sonrisa falsa. Ambos no se dieron cuenta.

-Entonces... ¿esta noche?-Sonic la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, esta noche...

* * *

Las _17:35_, Scourge sabía lo que hacer; primero le mandaría un mensaje a Nerea para hacerle saber que no la presionaba, si decía que no, pues tomaria el consejo de Miles.

_¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?_

Lo mandó y esperó a que contestase. Ya se sabía la respuesta.

_No, ya sabes cual es mi respuesta_

Scourge probó con otra cosa.

_Por?_

Otro mensaje sonó.

_No_ empieces...

Ya sabía a donde iba esta conversación; así que no tenía otra opcion que tomar la iniciativa al plan de Miles. Solo por tener una oportunidad de tener una cita con ella.

* * *

**Yo: Por lo visto, este es más largo ¿verdad?  
**

**Scourge: Bueno, he visto más largos...**

**Yo: Tú opinion no cuenta ahora, solo me dices cosas negativas ¬¬***

**Jonhy: A mi me ha parecido mejor **

**Scourge: Pelota...**

**Yo: Gracias Jonhy, al menos hay gente simpatica **

**Jonhy: ¿Me pondras en la historia?**

**Yo: Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado, diganme su opinion ^^**

**Jonhy: Porfii **

**Yo: Se despide Kitty :3**


	8. Amiga o enemiga

Ya era de noche, y solo se oia el sonido de la tele; despues de ese mensaje que le habia mandado Scourge, no habia vuelto a insistir, eso era raro. Normalmente está con diez mensajes o más insistiendo. Le habia rechazado como de costumbre.

Nerea aun llevaba su ropa a pesar de ser las diez y media de la noche. _¿Hice bien en rechazarle de nuevo? _Sacudi levemente la cabeza quitandome la idea absurda que habia tenido.

-Creo que me paso un poco con él...-suspiró.

-¿Un poco?-habló de repente una voz detrás suyo. La eriza grito del susto y vio a el mismo erizo de sus pesadillas.

-¿C-como has entrado tú aqui?-lo miró fijamente, como si no se creyese su presencia.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir... ¿no querras que se acabe la sorpresa tan rapidamente verdad?

-Si, si quiero, asi que ¡Fuera!-amenazo la eriza.

-Venga linda, no hace falta que te excites asi-le mira seductoramente.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-gritó enfadada defendiendose.

-Venga dime que saldras conmigo hoy.

-¿Has venido por eso? Creia que te habias rendido...

-Yo no me rindo tan facilmente, y crei que a estas alturas debes de saberlo... bueno ¿si o no?

-¡Que te he dicho que no!-se dala vuelta.

-Vale...-susurra-Pues será por las malas...

Nerea se vuelve a girar-¿Has dicho algo?

-Jejeje no, nada-riendo y se apaga la luz.

-¡Como hayas sido tú el que haya apagado la luz no vas a acabar vivo de esto!-se tropieza con él que la consigue dormir.

-Esto solo durara unos minutos, bueno, ahora a salir se ha dicho.

* * *

Sally estaba de vuelta a la casa de Cream donde desde tumbada en su cama veia a Amy arreglarse con una sonrisa. Estaba celosa, mucho. No le hacia mucha gracia la idea de que vayan a salir juntos; a la ardila le daban unas ganas tremendas de estropear su "estupida" cita.

-"_Solo un poco más y sere yo quien se ria..."_-pensó Sally frunciendo el ceño disimuladamente.

-¿Que tal me sienta?-pregunto Amy mostrando el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sally hizo una sonrisa falsa dejando atras sus otros pensamientos.

-¡Estas muy guapa! A mi seguro que no me sentaria tan bien como a ti-dijo con un retintin falso.

Se rie inocentemente-No empieces a decir tonterias-Sally miro hacia la ventana-¿Que pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada-respondio secamente.

-Ah bueno, es que te quedaste tan callada de repente que creia...

-¿Que creias que?-le cortó-¡Estoy completamente bien, no podria estar mejor!

Amy se la quedo viendo, un poco nerviosa-V-vale Sal...

-¿No tendrias que ir saliendo ya? Tú novio te estara esperando-dijo con tono un pelín de desagrado.

En vez de responder se giro y la eriza salio por la puerta. Se quedo apoyada detrás de la puerta ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso se había enfadado con ella? ¿Pero porqué?

Apareció Rouge subiendo por las escaleras-¿Todo bien?-Amy se la quedo mirando sin saber que responder. En ese momento, la puerta detrás de Amy se abrio y Sally salió despacio.  
La miraron.

-Iba a la cocina a tomar algo...-respondio sin más.

-Aja...-Rouge la miro cuidadosamente sin perder un detalle de Sally mientras se iba-...

Amy suspiro.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu "amiga?-Rouge preguntó con desprecio.

-Creo que sí, esta muy rara...

-Ella es rara.

-¡Rouge! ¿Que te hace pensar eso?-la defendio Amy asombrada.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es una falsa! ¡Te ha estado engañando y no te enteras! ¡Solo te utiliza!-soltó la murcielago.

-¿Y tú que sabras?-Amy subio un poco el tono de voz.

-Solo con verla cuando esta contigo, su manera de actuar, de hablar y hasta su manera de expresar, se puede ver, ¡Y tú todavia no te enteras!

-No la conoces Rouge... Sally es muy buena amiga...-dijo mas calmada.

-¿Pero no me crees?

-No, lo siento, Sally no es como tú crees que es...

-¡La que no lo ve eres tú!

-Yo sí lo veo, y veo que es mi amiga-soltó Amy pasando de Rouge.

-Muy bien... ya te escarmentaras sola-la murcielago, harta, se marchó.

Lo que no sabian es que Sally había estado espiandolas todo el rato con una sonrisa mezquina-"_La tengo en el clavo"_, se rió.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo, perdonen la tardanza, el colegio me quita tiempo y ademas de imaginacion, hago todo lo posible por subir de vez en cuando algún capitulo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejen Reviews nnU**


End file.
